


Faerie Summer

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Chasing Faeries [6]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Family, First Dates, Haircuts, Inner Beauty, Male Faeries in Neopets, Neopets Year Eight, Romance, Slow Burn, Summer Collab 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Ameril wants her first date with Chase to be perfect, but...
Relationships: Chase (Neopets OC)/Ameril (Neopets OC), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chasing Faeries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849147
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Last Summer Collab Prompts, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Neopets: Why Are There No Boy Faeries?





	Faerie Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Neopets. This was written for one of the prompts for Last Summer Conest Collab over on Wattpad. I'm going to try to write at least one story per prompt before August 15th for the fun of it. This one is written for **Beauty** 's prompt and needed to be 1.5k or less.
> 
> " _After more than a year, you finally go to the hairdresser. It covers your eyes, massages your head, starts cutting, and then disappears. Intrigued, remove the bandage and find a message written with hair dye on the mirror: I know what you did last summer. What have you ever done to make the hairdresser so angry? And how did you get tanned?_ "

“What are your plans for this afternoon?”

The question from Ameril’s mother caught her off guard. The young Light Faerie looked over at her mother – another Light Faerie and her sister, a Water Faerie, pondering in the back of her head how she might not raise suspicions regarding her plans – namely, a date with a certain Dark Faerie nobody knew existed; after all, the mission she went on the previous summer to find a male Faerie ended up failing.

Taking a deep breath, she said, “I’m planning on going to the hair salon.”

A slight heat spread across her cheeks, her golden eyes darting away in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, hoping her mother wouldn’t pry anymore. “Is it a special occasion?”

“I don’t know.” Ameril shrugged her mother’s question off, her golden eyes glued on her younger sister’s vivid blue ones. The way Arie glared at her – glared at her since she returned from her mission with the _human_ and hornless Ixi having failed – well, perhaps the look of disgust wasn’t without merit given the fact she’d found herself sent on the quest in the first place, let alone apparently _failed_ said mission.

Today _was_ a special occasion. She’d waited since the summer previous for Chase to get up the nerve to ask her out, listening to the entire time to him stammering about how he wasn’t worthy of someone like her _despite_ some of the crap she put him through when they first met, She wanted, “Everything needs to be perfect.” She stood moments later after avoiding her mother’s question regarding something special going on outside of the Faerieland hair salon. Nervously, she ran a hand through her blond hair, her mouth forming a firm line of determination. “No, everything will be perfect.”

She headed into the hair salon. Glancing around, her golden eyes didn’t see the Fire Faerie who normally ran the salon, but then from the back room, she heard her speak up. “Take a seat. I’ll be right out.”

Letting out a sigh, she slipped into the chair and closed her eyes, relaxing when she did so. She felt someone come in and cover her eyes, making her relax even more, while what she wanted style-wise slipped from her tongue. The hairdresser went to work, giving her the full works. She felt the lightening of her hair as the scissor snipped away, yet the massage of her head felt good.

Eventually, the person stopped, but she didn’t hear the usual instruction of looking in the mirror to see if she liked her hair cut didn’t come. Carefully, Ameril lifted the covering from her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, wondering why the hairdresser might be angry with her, but the message in the mirror said enough. A gasp from nearby made her turn her head and look at the Fire Faerie who – she’d just come from the back room.

“What – “ The older faerie looked at the message in hair dye on the mirror as well as Ameril’s tanned skin; the tan wasn’t a nice color, but orange. “Who would do such a thing?”

Ameril looked down. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I hope you didn’t have anything planned for today. Those spells – they tend to last a few days.” The comment from the Fire Faerie made Ameril let out a sigh. The other faerie clasped hands over her mouth. “Oh, you do happen to have something important. Can you reschedule.”

“No.” If she rescheduled then Chase would likely believe what he said about himself despite the fact she’d told him he was perfect the way he was; after all, he learned only last summer after having believed himself human that he was, in fact, a Dark Faerie.

“Then at least let me trim your hair up a bit from that hair cut so your hair at least looks presentable.”

“Thanks.” She still felt bad. “ _Our first date was supposed to be perfect. I wanted to prove to him I cared enough to do something special. I don’t like how he’s down on himself._ ” When the Fire Faerie finished she stood up and headed towards the spot she knew Chase would wait for her. She found him leaning up against the wall, yet he’d also managed to ditch Nixi for the day. He of course seemed even more nervous than she did. Tilting her head, she smiled. “Chase?”

“Oh.” He looked up. He looked up and stared. His dark eyes blinked, then, “Um. Ameril?”

“Yes.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

Apparently, he’d picked up on her disappointment the date wasn’t going the way she’d hoped already, just like he usually did pick up on such things. As such, she put a smile on her face. “I’m fine.”

“No. I mean…” Chase took a deep breath. “You look like you’ve been sunburned, but…”

Ameril pulled her lip in, amused at how he fretted over something. “Someone pranked me.”

“Oh.” He then said. “Please tell me you didn’t prank yourself so that…”

His eyes avoided looking her in the eye. Taking a deep breath. “For your information, I simply went to get my hair trimmed a bit to surprise you, but someone decided to prank me.”

“Why?”

Her eyes widened; his eyes narrowed.

“It has something to do with me?”

“Of course not! Don’t be so silly. Nobody knows you’re a Dark Faerie! They all still think you’re human!” She reached out, grabbing his hand and tugging him after her, pondering where they should go first.

“Ameril…”

“ _Please don’t realize I just lied to you._ ”

“Everyone’s staring.”

This made her pause. She turned her head and looked at him. There was a look of worry on his face – worry for her, yet she knew in part this stemmed from _him_ never liking to stand out. She let out a deep breath. “Sorry. That hadn’t crossed my mind.” She continued holding onto his hand. “I guess I was desperate…”

“Look. Ameril’s dating a human.”

“…to…” She wanted to say she was desperate to make him feel comfortable, that dating was okay, but now.

“Ameril!” The sound of Arie’s voice made her blood freeze. “You _can’t_ date him. You were supposed to be too vain to go on a date looking like you do!”

“Because he’s human.” She turned to look at her sister, swallowing upon seeing her mother nearby while the faeries who used to be her friends continued jeering. “ _So it was Arie who pranked me._ ”

“Because he’s a Dark Faerie!”

She’d not expected her sister to have found out the truth about Chase. One of her ex-friends let out a laugh. The one who spoke before – the ring leader said, “Come on. Everyone knows _that_ stupid quest failed There’s no such thing as…”

“Get away from my sister, you monster!”

Ameril watched her sister move, pushing Chase hard. “Arie!”

She felt Chase’s hand slipped from her own. He landed on his bottom hard, but _not_ before the transformation he’d still not learned to control activated. A pair of dark wings stuck out behind him, making quite clear to everyone _what_ he was, but she couldn’t see his eyes which went from the dark blue to the vivid violet as he looked at his knees while shrinking into himself.

“Oh my gosh. He’s…”

“Wait. Doesn’t this mean Ameril’s mission actually succeeded? That she lied…”

“Chase.” He didn’t respond, but she held out her hand for him to hopefully take. The fact the other female faeries wouldn’t stop gawking at his faerie form he held so much self-hatred for wasn’t helping.

“Ameril! He’s a Dark Faerie. You _know_ -how…

“So, your name’s Chase?” Her mother’s voice remained calm, even unjudgmental. “I wish to apologize for Arie’s actions.” Chase of course shrunk even more into himself. “How about I make up for her actions by inviting you to have dinner with us?”

“Mom.” Ameril’s throat tightened.

“Come now. Postpone the date until after Arie’s spell wears off. You’ll both enjoy it more.” Her mother reached down, taking one of Chase’s hands and tugging him up. He staggered slightly at the unexpected action, but she continued tugging so he took a few steps past her. “Let’s see…” A smile spread across her face. “This should be the spot.”

Her fingers pressed between Chase’s wings, right in the shoulder blades. For some reason, this made his transformation fade away, yet he remained shocked. Ameril’s mother gently placed his hand in Ameril’s but gently turned Chase’s head so he didn’t look the female Faeries in the eye. “Don’t pay them any mind. Let’s head back.” She looked at Arie. “You and I will have a talk young lady.”

Her mother somehow knew how to put Chase at least somewhat at ease. Ameril mouthed, “Thank you.”


End file.
